Quinn's Out of This World Secret
by mywordshurt
Summary: FABERRY. Quinn shares with Rachel a secret she hasn't told anyone else. She just never thought Rachel would enjoy it so much. Crack!Fic.


**So this is kind of pointless - I just needed to write something, and I love GLEE, FABERRY, and STAR WARS, so what the hell. Go for it. This is based off the whole geek Quinn idea, which I love. **

**And for those who are wondering when my next update is for _Can't Take It Anymore_, (If you read it) I'm not quite sure. I'll try to update before the end of the weekend but I can't make any promises.**

**I own nothing. **

**WARNING: STAR WARS SPOILERS - Episodes IV - VI. **

* * *

><p><span>Quinn's Out of This World Secret<span>

Rachel was literally bouncing with excitement at the prospect of learning something about Quinn that she didn't already know. The two had been dating for eight months – a new record for Rachel – and Quinn had finally decided it was time for her to reveal to Rachel something she had never revealed to anyone else. She didn't tell Finn or Puck or talk about it with her mom (but she knew). She didn't tell Sam or San, or Brittany or Sue. But Rachel was different. She _loved _Rachel.

Quinn walked into her closet. She reached up on her tippy toes to reach a box that was placed out of view. It wasn't a huge box, but it wasn't tiny either. She carried it over to her bed and turned to her girlfriend.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Quinn, I highly doubt whatever is in the box is half as embarrassing as what you claim it to be. It might be slightly so if it is pornography, but I'm sure you don't need any of that when you have me." Rachel winked at Quinn, making the blond grin. All kidding aside, she took a deep breath and opened the box. Rachel looked into the box and then at Quinn.

"_Star Wars_? Really?" Rachel asked, crossing her arms. The deep dark secret Quinn had was _Star Wars_. You could definitely say Rachel was less than impressed.

"Hey! This is a really big deal to me. These movies are like my life. I absolutely _love _Star Wars. Maybe more than you." Quinn raised her eyebrow at the last sentence, teasing Rachel intensely.

"Yeah, I don't think so. I've never seen these. Can we watch them? That must be why you brought me over tonight – well, I'm sure you would have seeked out my company anyway, but you must want to watch them." Rachel turned to Quinn. She nodded and pressed her lips against Rachel's head.

"C'mon, I'll set up the TV down stairs. We'll watch three tonight and three tomorrow night. Sound good?" Rachel nodded gleefully and grabbed the first three films. Downstairs Quinn turned on the TV, sound system and DVD player. She asked Rachel for the first movie, and almost had a heart attack when she saw what she was given.

"Oh my gosh!" she shrieked, almost falling over.

"What?"

"Rachel, this is _The Phantom Menace_!" she said incredulously.

"Yeah…Episode one."

Quinn rubbed her temples. She glared angrily at Rachel. "Berry, the films start with _A New Hope_. Episode four. You have to watch them four to six, then one to three. Got it?" Rachel nodded shyly, suddenly realizing the severity of Quinn's love for the films. On the journey to retrieve the original trilogy, Quinn rambled on about anything and everything _Star Wars _related. And people thought _Rachel _talked a lot.

Quinn ordered a vegan pizza (half with bacon, just for Quinn) and salad while Rachel read the back of the box. It seemed interesting…not as interesting as _Funny Girl _or _West Side Story_, but it should hold her attention for more than a few minutes. During the twenty-three minutes that it took for the pizza to be delivered, Quinn went _on and on _about the cultural impact the space opera had made when it was first released in 1977, completely smashing box offices records and making other special effects of the time seem like child's play.

Once the food arrived, Rachel was adamant to get the film started right away – she just wanted to watch the damn movie. Quinn's impressive (but annoying) rants were starting to drive Rachel insane.

* * *

><p>By the end of the film Rachel was crying with tears of both joy and sadness. The death of Obi-Wan Kenobi was extremely shocking to her, but she was so happy that they blew up the Death Star and saved the day. She silently shook in Quinn's arms as the credits rolled and loud celebratory music filled the room.<p>

"That was incredible!" Rachel cheered, turning to her girlfriend. Quinn laughed at her girlfriend's excitement. "I mean, sure compared to today's special effects, the ones from back then are kind of inferior, but _wow_. That was thirty-four years ago. And Obi-Wan was so cool. And R2-D2 is adorable. And" Quinn cut Rachel off with her lips.

Now Quinn was starting to get annoyed.

"Thank you for showing me that, honey."

Quinn stood up. "It's not over yet," she said as she changed the discs, "Not for _The Empire Strikes Back_, what I consider to be the greatest _Star Wars _film. Well, me and 75% of the fans." Quinn sat down and beamed at Rachel, who was at the edge of her seat – she _needed _more Star Wars.

* * *

><p>Now, of course when Darth Vader revealed himself to be Luke's father, Rachel didn't take it well. She gasped. She wanted him to be lying. It was devastating for her, so when the movie ended, and the happy ending present in the first film was missing, she frowned and sulked. Quinn was worried by this.<p>

"Rach?" Quinn shook the brunette slightly.

"HOW CAN THEY DO THAT? Han's gotta be okay. Who's Jabba anyway? And Darth Vader _can't _be Luke's father – he just can't. It's not possible. He killed his father. He's lying. Tell me he's lying Quinn – please tell me he's lying!" Rachel cried, new tears forming at her eyelids.

Quinn frowned and took Rachel's hands in her own. "Honey, calm down. Let's just watch _Return of the Jedi_, okay?" the shorter girl nodded.

"Can we have dessert?" Rachel asked sweetly, her eyes pleading with Quinn. Quinn giggled at Rachel's cute face and nodded. Rachel rushed to the kitchen while Quinn took her time, desperately hoping there was something for Rachel to eat.

"I think we have fruit in the fridge." Quinn said, followed by Rachel opening the door and shuffling through for the aforementioned food. She finally found some grapes, which she lightly doused with water before starting to pluck each off and popping them into her mouth.

"You're excited." Quinn laughed as she grabbed a non-vegan cookie from her non-vegan cookie jar. She followed Rachel back to the television, where Rachel was already exchanging _Empire _for _Jedi_. "I'm happy to see you back to your charismatic self." Quinn laughed as she sat on the couch and ate the rest of her cookie. Rachel ignored the comment and took her place next to Quinn.

* * *

><p>"That. Was. The BEST MOVIE EVER!" Rachel cheered, hugging the blond sitting next to her in excitement. She was suffocating Quinn before she released to start clapping. Quinn was quite shocked at the level of cheerfulness radiated from the tiny girl – normally she was happy, but Quinn hadn't seen her <em>this <em>happy since the two went and saw _Billy Elliot. _It made Quinn unbelievably relieved for Rachel to enjoy the same films she had secretly loved for eight years.

"Jabba was so gross, but the Ewoks are so adorable and it's just extremely fantastic that they defeated the storm troopers with just rocks and spears and logs and love and optimism. And that last battle – that was the most entertaining thing I have ever seen. It's too bad Darth Vader died though – I mean Anakin – I really like him now and Lord Palpatine in a jerk! He's so gross and ugly and mean!" Rachel would go on, in her excitement not even realizing Quinn had left the room to pee.

By the time Quinn was back, Rachel had still been talking, and the blond quietly took her seat just before Rachel turned towards her. "Don't you agree?"

Quinn nodded, smiling. She leaned into her girlfriend and pressed her lips against her. "I can't wait to do this again tomorrow." Quinn laughed, wrapping her arms around the diva's waist.

"Why don't we watch them now? I'm sleeping over and your mom isn't gonna be back until Sunday. Plus, if we watch them now, we can do something even _more _exciting tomorrow night." Rachel pressed her lips against Quinn's jaw line. The blond shivered and looked down at the clearly aroused brunette.

"I-I-I….I'll make popcorn."


End file.
